


Soaring High

by Redxan600



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redxan600/pseuds/Redxan600
Summary: Falkner and Janine have a one night stand. I do not own Pokémon. AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aboveaveragepinoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboveaveragepinoy/gifts).



For aboveaveragepinoy, This is honestly the best I could do. So, enjoy!

 

Falkner was licking Janine's slit, his tongue was lapping up her juices as it flows from her. Janine was steadily breathing and occasionally gasping in bliss. She was off the bed, hanging upside down as Falkner was eating her out. All of the blood was rushing to her head and it just intensify the pleasure. He continues slurping up her pussy and slurping off all the juices from her.

He stops licking and adds two digits inside her entrance, and thrusts into her. He finally got her moaning for him. He thrusts his fingers deep into her as he quickens his pace. She was tighten up and getting so wet, her pussy was starting to get hot. He used his tongue to lick her clit. He swirl his tongue around it and her moans were getting louder. He then decided to put his whole mouth over it and sucks it while he stretches her pussy with his fingers.

Her juices were flowing out, along with Falkner's saliva, and spilling all over her body. This sensation was too much and overflowing. She lets out loud moans and her pussy was getting hotter. He took his fingers out of her, lets go of her clit, and he switched. His mouth was over her pussy, sucking, licking, and eating her out. His fingers was pinching and twirling her clit. This sensation she was feeling was extreme and powerful, and with the added of blood rush to her head, it felt amazing.

She couldn't take it anymore. She reached her climax with a yell of bliss and ecstasy. Her juices were gushing out and he guzzled down each drop of her delicious juices. Her juices touched his taste buds, her juices went down his throat, and he was sucking and slurping up every last drop and remains. He certainly doesn't want them to go to waste, especially if her juices were this delicious.

He pulled his mouth away and licked the remains off his lips. She was still upside down, catching her breath from her orgasm. Then, she felt something else going inside her pussy. It was hard and it was stretching her pussy apart. It was his dick slowly going inside her and filling her pussy up with it. He stopped when he was fully sheathed inside her. She felt so warm and she was getting tight. It was clenching and milking his cock.

He held her legs for balance and started to move inside her and pounds her pussy. Her walls were sucking his cock in each time when he pushes in. When he pushes in, her juices gushes out. He was going in and out faster and faster, making her scream for more. She was practically begging him to pound her harder, faster, and deeper into her, and he granted her wish.

He was going so fast, it was making her head spin. They were just getting started and she was already seeing stars. This was too perfect for him. He was giving her so much ecstasy that she almost fainted from it. He gripped her legs and slammed into her harder. She was shrieking in pleasure when she felt his cock striking her sweet spot. Then, they started to feel their orgasm coming.

He thrusts hard, pounding and slamming into her as fast as he could. She was letting out loud moans of ecstasy with her mouth open and her tongue out. He pushed his dick deep inside her and he unloads his cum. She moaned as loud as she could when her orgasm felt so intense. He was so deep in her, he was dumping his load inside her womb and it was starting to overflow.

After their orgasm has passed, he pulled out and his semen was seeping out of her and flowing down her body. They were panting for air, and Janine's body slumped and gave out when her body received a shockwave of sensation throughout her body. She felt so numb and she was shuddering a bit. Falkner wiped the sweat off his brow and picked her up from the floor, and placed her on the bed.

His seeds were still oozing out from her pussy and it won't stop. She eyed his cock and was surprised that its still hard from the last orgasm. He slide his shaft against her slit. He was making Janine moaning and wriggling. Falkner was making her beg for it. So, she did, and he gave her what she wanted. He inserted the tip and smirked when she squeaked. With her pussy still slick and wet, he easily slides his cock fully inside her which made her gasped.

He held her hips and rocks his hips and pounds her with full force. He was going to make her scream his name and have her feel the ultimate pleasure. His cock was coated with her juices and his own semen. He was hitting her secret spot again and again, which made her roll her eyes back and gripped the sheets. He gripped her hips and pounds her harder. The ecstasy was too much and she had her tongue out.

He was making her boobs jiggle. He was making her whole body jiggle. He suddenly clutch and grasps her tits. He was giving them a good firm squeeze as he fucks her silly. He tugs her nipples and watches her tits jiggle as he screws her. She never looked so lewd and she never felt this good either. Her head was starting to spin again and she was seeing stars once more.

He pushed his cock all the way in, squeeze her breasts, and cream inside her again while she received another orgasm. She gasped and arched her back when she felt this immense climax. She tilt her head back and she came hard. She slumped back in bed and pants. She feels his cock softening inside her. She could also feel his semen stirring in her insides. She let out a big blissful sigh. But she knows that they're not done yet.

She flips him over and she got on top of him. She kisses him while he holds her. Janine caress Falkner's cheeks and deepens the kiss. Falkner got bold and licks her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She lets him have what he wants and lets his tongue mingle with hers. He squeezed her butt cheeks while his tongue dances with Janine's. They were moaning as they passionately kissed. He gave one of her butt cheeks a smack and they moved on to the next part.

She rise up and used Falkner's hot body to balance herself. She feels him getting hard inside her hot soaked pussy. She was rocking her hips against his groin. She was going at a steady pace. While she takes her time, Falkner placed his hands on her hips. His hands slowly went up, feeling her tight slim waist, he even got a good feel of her muscles on her stomach. She was training hard both as a ninja and a gym leader. His hands finally reached up to her boobs.

He took the time to feel the texture of her breasts. They felt so soft and squishy. He gave them a light squeeze and Janine softly moaned. He gently tugs her nipples and made her mewl. He roamed his hands around her mounds to feel more of her soft tits. After a while, he softly kneads them and moves them around. He was making her so hot and horny again.

She picks up her pace and thrusts faster. Her hands roamed around his hot, sweaty body. His torso felt so strong and tight. She placed her hands on his chest, started to bounce on him. He pinched her nipples and watch her tits bounce with her. She was slamming herself down on his hard member. She was making him hitting all of her sensitive spots. He plucked her nipples and sets them free.

She leaned back and dipped her head back as she thrusts again. She grips the sheet as her body was getting filled with pleasure again. Falkner could only watch her tits bounce, her facial reaction, and her body getting moist. It was a sight to see. She was panting and slightly moaning as she was moving. His hands went back to groping her butt cheeks again. He gave a smack on the cheek, and rubs her soft butt.

She suddenly receives another orgasm and screams in ecstasy. Her pussy clamped on his shaft so tight, that he groaned and came inside her again. Her pussy was getting full of his seeds, and she shudders a bit each time when she feels his semen flowing into her. His thick semen was seeping and oozing out of her. After her orgasm has passed, she collapsed on his chest. She pants and recovers while he strokes her back.

After she recovers, she pecked him on the lips, and they kept going. He picked her up, and carried her by her butt. He was on his knees and she placed her hands on his shoulders. She spreads her legs and he fucks her hard and deep. She still couldn't believe that he was still hard even after coming this many times. But, she wasn't complaining that much, and just enjoys the wonderful sensation filling into her body.

Falkner squeeze Janine's butt cheeks and gave each cheek a smack. He just love her butt, he couldn't get enough of it. Their genitals were slapping each other as he moves into her. They were making wet slapping noises. He pushed his cock in so deep, not only it strikes her sweet spot, but the tip of his cock also kissed her womb and it almost entered inside her.

She was gripping on his shoulders and even clawing at them. It made him groan in pain and pleasure. She puts one of her hands behind the back of his head, and pushes his head towards her lips. Her tongue was deep inside him and tangles with his tongue. His chest was pressed up against her sweaty, moist breasts. Her breasts was rubbing against his moist chest.

After a few minutes of tongue kissing, Janine retracted her tongue, bit his lower lip, pulls it with her teeth, and lets go. She smirked at him and he smirks right back at her. He thrust faster into her and her facial expression changed. She had the look of pleasure written on her face. He brushed her lower lips with his thumb, and planted a deep smooch and climax into her again. She moaned in his mouth and had another orgasm. Her eyes rolled back as she feels this amazing orgasm. She broke lip contact when she dipped her head back. She pants for air and recovers yet again.

More of his semen seeps out of her and drips on the bed, making a puddle. She feels his cock not getting soft anytime soon, this is where she should complain, but her mind was filled with ecstasy to even care about it. They looked at each other and nods. He got off the bed while carrying her, he was now standing while Janine had her hands on his shoulders and her legs wrapped around him so she wouldn't fall.

He pulled back until the tip was only inside and push back in hard which made her gasp. He then pounds her at a fast pace. Her pussy was getting so full with his seeds and his dick inside her. Their bodies were coated with sweat and they were shining, making them look hot as hell. His hands moved from her butt to her back and hugs her, bringing her closer to him. Their chest were pressed each other again.

Their lips were so close to each other. They were panting on each others lips, feeling their hot breath. They closed the gap between them and smooched each other, no tongue, just lips. Lips were smacking and low groaning and moaning sounds were made. Eyes were closed as their lips tasted each other. The kiss was so passionate, but the fucking was intense.

She feels him pounding deeper into her, almost entering her womb. His cock was stretching her hot pussy and rubbing against her insides and stirring them up. She broke lip contact and just held him. She wrapped her arms around his back and nestled in his shoulder. She was panting and moaning in his ear. She pushed her heels on his butt to make him go even deeper. The last thrust he made felt a bit weird to her, but also felt really good.

She nibbled on his earlobe and pulls it. Her tongue was licking the shell of his ear. Then her face met his, their tongues were out again and they took this opportunity. Their tongues were dancing with each other while they were out. Eyes were half lidded for a moment before they fully close and their lips mash into each other again with their tongues deep in each others cavern.

He took her butt and he moves her while he thrust into her. She was taking his cock deep inside her. He squeeze her butt cheeks again and moves her faster. His cock was rubbing her insides and making her tight pussy hot. She can feel her womb being kissed by his tip. Her pussy was wrapping around his dick tighter and milking his cock for his sperm. Their eyes were clamped shut, they pulled their faces and tongue away and a thread of their spit was made and it broke a second later.

They were panting and moaning and groaning as their climax was reaching near. Janine felt so numb and tired after being filled with pleasure. She slumped and tried her best by grabbing on to his shoulders while she leaned back. He got ahold of her hips and thrusts into her wildly, pounding her and making her whole body jiggle. Janine was letting out loud groans and moans while Falkner was letting out grunts as he thrust into her and groans.

With each thrusts to her womb was made, he knock the air off her lungs. She could barely breath, and her body gave up on her. With the lack of oxygen and her body being overflowed with ecstasy, she came hard when her orgasm arrived. He pushed his dick deep inside her and filled her womb up with his seeds again. She screamed Falkner's name as his seeds was filling her up while she is experiencing her climax. He finally got her screaming his name and letting her feel the ultimate pleasure just like he wanted. This kind of ecstasy felt like she was flying so high and she never wants to come down from it.

With little energy he has, Falkner gently places her down on the bed and rest beside her. They were panting, chest rose and fell with each breath they took. Bodies were sheeted with sweat. After they recovered and catch their breath, they sighed in bliss and pleasure. He never thought he could fuck a ninja. And she never thought she could fuck someone like a Johto gym leader. He wrapped the blanket over them and they slept through the night. They were so exhausted, they passed out as soon as their eyes were closed. This was truly the best night they had. They had sex and they never regretted doing it.

 

For aboveaveragepinoy, this is the best I did. I hope you enjoyed this story. Did you like this story? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
